A morning in the burrow
by EmilyScribbles
Summary: One shot. A normal morning in the burrow (with a bit of extra romance) with Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry


"Hey have you seen Hermione anywhere" Ron came bounding down the stairs to find Harry and Ginny eating at the kitchen table. He was quite pleased he hadn't walked in on them snogging this time. Instead Ginny was sat on Harry's knee eating toast, while Harry was reading the daily prophet and stroking Ginny's hair.

Ron smiled to himself at them, he never imagined that they would ever be getting married and now, they were only weeks away from the big event. Of course Ron knew nothing of the details; every time anything wedding related came up he was banished from the room.

"She's in the garden" Harry said and gave Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek

"I think she's by the lake reading" Ginny added

Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione was always reading "Thanks" he said and dived out the door of the burrow into the garden in search of Hermione. He scanned the garden until her familiar brown hair came into view.

Ron jogged over to Hermione who was sitting cross legged by the lake buried in one of her books

"Hey Granger" he called and she instantly spun her head round

"Well I'm glad you finally woke up Ronald" she clambered to her feet up placing her book down on the floor and crushing few of the daisies that created a layer of white and yellow across the garden

"So what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked her pulling her into a hug

"Just reading, I was actually having a little break from work, you see Angela has this big thing she can't do and Jamie forced it upon me and I really didn't want to have to deal with it-"

It was clear Hermione was having some sort of crisis that Ron didn't understand a word of and would only make her more stressed if he asked her about it.

"Why don't we go inside" Ron suggested. Hermione sighed in relief and picked up her book. She gripped his arm as he led her back into the burrow

They walked in to find Harry sporting a stripy tea cosy and Ginny laughing in hysterics, as soon as Harry spotted Ron he whipped off the tea cosy and blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"I was just… uh" Harry tried

"I get it" Ron said while Ginny recovered from her laughing fit

"There you all are" Molly Weasley came practically skipping into the kitchen; she was carrying a large basket of what looked to be Lily's. "I do love Lily's" she said getting a vase from the cupboard

Arthur Weasley came in shortly after carrying what looked to be the rest of the grocery's "could shop for England this one" he says placing the basket on the kitchen table.

Ron dived for the basket still not letting go of Hermione's hand and pulled out an apple "honestly Ron, all you do is eat. I'm surprised you're not the size of the house by now" Ginny said as Ron took a large bite of his apple "and it's not like you can use the excuse 'I'm a growing boy' anymore" she complained

"Boys I want you out of this kitchen, we have important wedding details to discuss" Molly gave a few flicks of her hand shoeing them out the door into the living room

"Oh c'mon mum-" Ron tried

"Nope, hurry up" Molly said pushing Ron out of the kitchen. He reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand and followed Harry into the living room

"Hermione we'll do something later" Ron said leaving Molly fretting about bridal dress colours and how they'll clash with the flowers

Ron rolled his eyes at his mother's fussing and fell back into the sofa.

After about 3 hours Hermione finally came from the kitchen, Harry slipped past her to see Ginny leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the living room.

Ron picked Hermione up and cradled her to his chest ignoring her squeals of protest and the laughs coming from Harry in the next room. He then squeezed himself between Hermione and the arm of the chair so she was nearly sitting on him. He swung her legs around so she was fully sitting on him and ran his fingers through her hair.

Ron's lips brushed her ear sending a shiver down Hermione's neck, connecting to her toes and then every nerve in her body. She smiled at his rare romantic gesture. He wasn't romantic often, but when he was, he was brilliant. She buried her head in his shoulder and he smiled into the hair.

"Get a room" George said plonking himself on the sofa opposite

"We had a room" Ron argues annoyed with his brother for interrupting them

"Ah that's right" said George, he tapped his finger on his knee and began to click his tongue

"That is a horrid habit" said Hermione cringing at George's tongue clicking

"So is snogging Ron but I don't comment on that" he joked. Hermione felt her cheeks turn red. She had made sure she and Ron had their snogging sessions while the family members were out of the house. But with such a big family sometimes it was hard to keep track of them all. They had the clock to help, it did help a lot. But always felt like one minute it'd be on at work and the next it'd be at home.

They weren't as bad as Harry and Ginny though. The whole family has to walk into rooms with their eyes closed to prevent seeing things they'd really rather they hadn't.

"C'mon" said Ron getting up from the sofa

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Ron letting him pull her up

"On an adventure" said Ron. With a soft sigh he lifted a finger to her face. His thumb traced the outline of her mouth as if to speak, instead he gave her a half smile and pulled away. "Let's go" he said. Hermione shook her head at his teasing but hid how flustered she really was and followed him out the door.

They walked together down the drive far from the house, Ron draped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she rested her head on his side. They walked for a while not saying anything, the silence was nice, peaceful. They didn't need to speak; it was enough to just be in each other's company.

"So what are we really doing out here?" Hermione asked Ron

"I wanted to get you alone" Ron replied. He stopped in his tracks to face Hermione, he grazed her forehead with his lips and she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you Hermione" said Ron

"I know" she replied "I love you to"

"I don't think you realise how much I love you though"

"No?" He'd only told her he loved her every single day

"I love you so much, I always have you know. From the first time you came into our carriage on the Hogwarts express when we were eleven. 'Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one' that was the first thing you ever said to me. You came into our carriage so confident, thought you were better at magic than me, imagine that" Ron chuckled to himself at the thought. Hermione was and had always been better at magic than him. She was better at magic than anyone he knew.

A single tear slipped down Hermione's cheek

"I always loved you, I just didn't realise it" he said. It was probably the truth, whenever Hermione had a boyfriend or even came close to flirting with boys, Ron would somehow be there to stop It from going any further. He knew as much as Professor Mcgonagall how much he loved her at that stage. He always convinced himself Hermione was his friend and he was trying to protect her from getting her heart broken, when the truth was he wanted to be the guy she was getting excited about because he lent her a quill.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses" Hermione joked

"Me to" said Ron

They stayed hugging for about 20 minutes until Harry came out and broke them apart "Hermione a lady called Angela has just arrived, she says it's important and that she needs to speak with you right away" said Harry

Hermione let out a small groan but heads towards the burrow linking arms with Harry and Ron. There they walk side by side, the golden trio.

_A/n: Okay, so this is my first one shot as well… It's a bit of a different style to what I normally write in so tell me if you think it went okay!_

_I was quite happy to write about Romione, they're a very different couple to James and Lily so it was quite hard to get into the right mind set, but again leave your thoughts!_

_Emily_


End file.
